Networking (Skill)
The Networking skill tracks the contacts upon whom you regularly call for assistance. It can also be used to adjust one NPC group’s opinion of another. This skill is common to characters with firmly established “favor” networks and those who rely upon their reputations. Contacts: '''At Career Level 1, you automatically gain one standard contact — also known as an acquaintance — at no cost. Thereafter, you gain 1 additional contact, or improve your relationship with an existing contact, for every 4 ranks you purchase in the Networking skill. You should describe each of your contacts in a few words (e.g. “Data Analyst,” “Weapons Dealer,” “Fence,” etc.). These descriptions should support your character concept and background (e.g. a mercenary likely knows a weapons dealer, while a street thief likely knows a fence). They also help the GC determine what your contacts can do for you. '''Favored Contacts: Each time you gain a new contact, you may instead improve your relationship with an existing contact. Improving an acquaintance makes him an associate, improving an associate makes him a confederate, and improving a confederate makes him a partner. As a contact improves, so does what he can offer you. Likewise, an improved contact takes a more prominent role in the setting, showing up more often and playing into more of the plot. Sample Knowledge: '''Street scenes across the world; places where every character type should go in a city (and where they shouldn’t); clubs and other social groups. Contact In order to call upon a contact, you must first spend an amount of time “putting the word out” that you need to speak with him, as shown on Table 2.35: Approaching a Contact. Thereafter, you may make a Contact check to access any of your contact’s consultants or specialists (see page 458). The contact’s grade and the current mission’s conditions determine your DC and error range, also as shown on Table 2.35. With success, the contact responds by phone or in person after the time listed on Table 2.35, offering the services of the requested consultant or specialist. With failure, the contact either never receives word that you need him, or refuses to respond. He is unavailable for the duration of the current scene. '''Cooperative: '''No. '''Synergy Skills: Synergy bonuses for Contact checks depend on the nature of the contact, not the current environment. Retry: '''Yes, but only once per scene. '''Threat: '''The contact returns your call in 1/2 the standard time (rounded down, minimum 15 minutes). '''Critical Success: '''The contact returns your call in 1/4 the standard time (rounded down, minimum 5 minutes). '''Error: '''The contact is dodging you. Your DCs with all checks made to contact him during the current mission increase by 5. Further, your error ranges with all checks made to contact him during the current mission increase by 1. This effect is cumulative. '''Critical Failure: '''The contact is unavailable for the duration of the current mission. Endorsement This skill check is used to prompt one NPC or crowd of NPCs to like another. When you approach this task with trickery, Wisdom is your key attribute. When you approach it by exploiting the target’s existing emotions, Charisma is your key attribute. Alternately, you may simply shower the first target with money or gifts in exchange for a promise to support your endorsement — a form of bribe. With a successful Endorsement check opposing the first target’s Sense Motive/Resist Manipulate check, the first target’s disposition toward the second improves by 1 grade until the end of the current mission. With failure, the first target’s disposition toward the second remains unchanged. This skill check may not improve any target’s disposition toward another by more than 1 grade (maximum Supportive). '''Cooperative: '''Yes (maximum helpers equal to your Charisma bonus, minimum 0). '''Retry: '''Yes, but your error range increases by 2 each time. Unless otherwise stated, all Endorsement error ranges reset at the start of each mission. '''Threat: '''Your tactic deeply penetrates the first target’s psyche. Your error range with each Endorsement check targeting him or it decreases by 1 (minimum 1). This effect lasts until the end of the current scene or until you fail an Endorsement check (whichever comes first). '''Critical Success: '''The first NPC or crowd’s disposition toward the second is improved by 2 grades until the end of the current mission, as desired. Alternately, you may spend 3 action dice to forge a lasting bond, permanently improving the first NPC or crowd’s disposition toward the second by 1 grade. '''Error: '''The first NPC or crowd shrugs off your feeble endorsement. Your error range with each Endorsement check targeting him or it increases by 2. This effect lasts until the end of the current scene or until you succeed with an Endorsement check (whichever comes first). '''Critical Failure: '''The first NPC or crowd may not be targeted with another Endorsement check during the same mission. Mediation This skill check is used to sell two or more NPCs or crowds of NPCs on the same decision or action. When you approach this goal with trickery, Wisdom is your key attribute. When you approach it with complements and compromise, Charisma is your key attribute. Alternately, you may simply shower both targets with money or gifts to satisfy their concerns — a form of bribe. With a successful Mediation check opposing each target’s Sense Motive/Resist Manipulate check, the targets jointly perform 1 action, or support one action you propose. Your check modifier and error range are provided on Table 2.36: Mediation Checks. When targeting fewer than 10 people on both sides, the time required to make a Mediation check is 15 minutes. Each side in a mediation consisting of fewer than 10 people makes one team check opposing your Mediation result, using the higher bonus between them. When targeting 10 or more people (a “crowd”) on either side, this check requires a number of hours equal to the crowd’s skill bonus, as shown on Table 2.7: Crowds. Each side in a mediation consisting of 10 or more people makes one check opposing your Mediation result using the skill bonus and error range provided by its Personnel Rating. Unless you win this opposed check, no common ground is reached. You may not use this check to convince an NPC or crowd to endanger any life (including his own). '''Cooperative: Yes (maximum helpers equal to your Charisma bonus, minimum 0). '''Retry: '''Yes, but your error range increases by 2 each time. Unless otherwise stated, all Mediation error ranges reset at the start of each mission. '''Threat: '''The talks are completed in 1/2 the standard time (rounded down, minimum 1 half action). '''Critical Success: '''The talks are completed in 1/4 the standard time (rounded down, minimum 1 half action). '''Error: '''Both targets view you as an opportunist. Your error range with each Mediation check targeting either NPC or crowd increases by 2. This effect lasts until the end of the current scene or until you succeed with a Mediation check (whichever comes first). Further, if the request involves a crime, one or both targets inform the authorities if questioned. '''Critical Failure: '''The targets view you as a parasite. If the check modifier from Table 2.36 is –4 or less, you cannot target the same NPC or crowd with a Mediation check again for the remainder of the current scene; otherwise, you cannot do so again for the remainder of the current mission. Further, if the request involves a crime, one or both targets inform the authorities at the first reasonable opportunity. Category:Skill Rules Category:Skill Checks